<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>long-distance by ADaughterOfColdharbour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761449">long-distance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour'>ADaughterOfColdharbour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Smidge of phone sex, this probably makes no dang sense but have it anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a phone call requires more trust + care than being face-to-face</p>
<p>a short drabble series featuring Oda + my joytoy OC, Astraea Belmont; focusing on different phone calls throughout their relationship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandayu Oda/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>long-distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>jazz hands</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her work phone rings as she sits at the brightly-lit vanity, brush in hand as she applies a dusting of rouge to her cheeks. Astraea's brows lightly furrow as she glances at the screen, not recognizing the number. Slowly, she puts the makeup brush down and picks up the phone, sliding her thumb across the screen.</p>
<p>"Hello?" Her voice is stronger than she expected as she crosses her legs, silk robe falling open at her thighs. Her silver nails tap impatiently against the table.</p>
<p>"Is this Miss Belmont?" A deep, faintly accented voice that brushes against the edges of her memory. She recognizes that voice.</p>
<p>Astraea shakes her head, brushing hair from her face. "Yes. Can I ask who's speaking?" And how the hell you got this number.</p>
<p>"Sandayu Oda. We met at the Arasaka party last week."</p>
<p>Her throat tightens, and she remembers every detail vividly, clenching her thighs together. The feel of the frills on her outfit, the way he'd watched her dance and laugh and mingle. His hand brushing a lock of hair from her face; the first time he'd touched her that night. But not the last. She remembers his aching gentleness as he unbound her hair, brushed his knuckles down her throat, before he'd unwrapped her like a present and taken her against the wall -</p>
<p>She delicately clears her throat, forcing a breathless laugh out. "I remember you well. How can I help you, Mister -"</p>
<p>"Just Oda will be fine. I got your number from the manager of the club, I hope that wasn't presumptuous of me." He has the decency to sound a bit chagrined, and it makes her smile, just a bit.</p>
<p>"Normally there'd be a process of vetting your background, plus a minimum number of appointments before you'd be offered my direct number. But if Hera decided to bypass that, well ..." Astraea shrugs, a slight swell of irritation welling up in her breast. Her manager loves nothing more than making as much money as possible, willing to cut even the most basic corners if it meant profit. He had treated her kindly, that night when her club had been hired as entertainment; but she knows next to nothing about him.</p>
<p>She knows he's Arasaka. Security, she thinks, though she has no idea what that actually means. He could be anyone from a basic guard to one of their rumored cyberninjas, the thought making her stomach clench.</p>
<p>"I apologize, then, if I've made you uncomfortable. I gave my information to the right people the night we met, and received a call earlier today that I was approved to begin seeing you."</p>
<p>He makes it sound like a courtship. She barely stifles her snort of laughter. Instead she shakes her head, though she knows he can't see it, and smiles. "It's alright. A bit unusual, but alright." Astraea pulls out her personal phone, checking the time as well as swiping to her schedule. "I'm here Wednesdays to Saturdays, and I have a couple hours free at 5 today -"</p>
<p>"Not today," he interrupts her, and she can hear something blow against the receiver on his side. Wind, probably; he must have stepped outside, the thought making Astraea glance at her window. Rain runs down the thick glass, and if she listens close she can hear the gust rushing through the skyscrapers.</p>
<p>"I'd prefer to have a regular schedule with you, if that's acceptable," Oda's saying in her ear, and she finds herself nodding already, stomach doing a strange flip. "On Friday nights."</p>
<p>Her busiest time. Astraea bites her lip, weighing the pros and cons. Thinks about the way his eyes had lit up in the dark room, the feel of his hands down her legs. Throws caution to the wind.</p>
<p>"That's perfect," she says, hoping her smile is clear through her voice. "I can expect to see you tomorrow, then, at ... Let's say 9pm?"</p>
<p>"Until tomorrow, then, Miss Belmont." She thinks she can hear a small smile in his voice, too, but he hangs up before she can consider it further.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She's sitting at the bar, head tossed back as she laughs without any real humor. The man next to her preens at the sound, though he keeps looking at her breasts hungrily. But he had to yet to offer any actual eddies. A waste of time that makes her skin crawl, silently wishing someone would rescue her.</p>
<p>Her phone chimes from the dainty purse hanging from her wrist, and Astraea thanks whatever God is out there. Apologizing to the man with a small smile, she slides off the bar stool, ignoring his look of frustration, and makes her way to the side door leading to a private balcony as she fishes for her phone. The screen lights up her face, putting her smile on clear display to anyone looking her way, bottom lip caught between her teeth as she steps outside.</p>
<p>"Oda," she says warmly as she puts the phone to her ear, earrings brushing the plastic.</p>
<p>"Astraea," he responds, chuckling at her tone. He sounds at ease, like he does each time he leaves her room each week.</p>
<p>Nearly three months since he'd first begun seeing her, and they both know an attachment is forming. Know, but refuse to speak the words and breathe life into the taboo, into dangerous territory.</p>
<p>Instead they smile. Standing on opposite sides of the city, a gulf between them but small moments enough to bridge the gap. Astraea leans against the railing, looking out at the skyscrapers and neon ads, wondering which ones he's looking at, right now.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I'll have to cancel our appointment this week," Oda says suddenly. Ripping off the band-aid, getting it done quick. He tries not to imagine the look on her face, lip between her teeth and silver nails tapping anxiously on the railing. Fails.</p>
<p>"Oh," is all she says, and internally cringes at how despondent she sounds, shaking her head. "Did you want to reschedule, or?"</p>
<p>"I cant. I'll be leaving the city tomorrow morning, wont be back until Monday. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>He apologizes, as though he knows just how she feels. It's - she doesn't have time to digest that right now, and instead pushes it as deep down as she can. She glances back inside the club, and feels her mouth curve slowly into a smirk.</p>
<p>"Are you busy right now?" Astraea asks, fingers winding through the chain of her silver necklace, twisting it this way and that. Oda is silent on the other end, though she thinks she can hear something like a door open.</p>
<p>"I can be there in half an hour," he finally responds, voice low enough it's almost a growl. She shivers, just a little, standing a bit straighter.</p>
<p>"You better hurry." She uses her breathless whisper, lets him hear the barely-there sound of her wetting her lips.</p>
<p>A bang on the other end, followed by a far-sounding curse. He's growling, properly, when he answers. "You made me drop the phone."</p>
<p>Her only response is to laugh, breathless and musical, smiling far too wide.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Astraea frowns sharply as she glances over her shoulder, tucking her finger into the top edge of her scarf and pulling it higher. It's far too late -nearly 2am- for her to be walking home alone, but she thought she'd needed the fresh air after having too many drinks with other girls from the club, celebrating their own little New Years. Well, more the fool, her, since there's someone following her.</p>
<p>She swallows down the sudden fear, turning left instead of right at a cross-street, not intending to let whoever it is find out where she lives. A disgruntled client, maybe; or perhaps someone who saw her bare legs and decided they wanted a taste. Or maybe they're just bored. The pistol she used to keep in her purse is sitting pretty on her bedside table at home, and she feels absolutely fucking stupid for thinking she could walk through Night City in the early hours of the morning unarmed.</p>
<p>When she passes a street vendor she slows her steps, pretending to look over her wares with vague interest. Her hand shakes where it sits in her pocket, sweat-slicked palm making her phone slip through her fingers. She manages to start a call to the last number dialed by muscle memory alone, not wanting to take the chance of focusing her attention on the phone and giving whoever the opportunity to catch her unaware. It's Artemis, another girl from the club, who has enough pull with the Mox that should anything happen to her, hey. At least she'll have someone enact justice.</p>
<p>She almost drops the fucking thing as she quickly presses it to her ear, stepping to the side of the vendor's stall, running her free hand down a faded t-shirt as the call finally connects.</p>
<p>"Some people sleep at night, you know." His voice is thick, with a playful edge.</p>
<p>Astraea almost chokes when he speaks, eyes going wide. And remembers, suddenly, that she had called Artemis before the party that night. And had called Oda just a couple hours after that, half-drunk and laughing and asking if he's as bored as she is when they're apart and -</p>
<p>She snaps herself out of it, chuckling nervously and without much humor. Her hands still shake but she refuses to look. "I am - so sorry. I didn't mean to call you again." Her face burns from mortification, the tightening of her throat tasting like unshed tears. He must think her pathetic.</p>
<p>Oda sounds alert immediately, and she imagines him sitting up in bed, frowning. The image almost makes her smile. "You sound strange. Did something happen?"</p>
<p>She hesitates, biting the inside of her cheek. Somehow finds the stomach to lean back, looking past the stall. Her shadow is still there, leaning against the side of a building. And as she watches, they slowly smile, raising a hand in greeting. </p>
<p>Her heart pounds and she thinks she might be sick. "I honestly don't know. Could be someone trying to spook me, or -"</p>
<p>She hears a bustle on the other end, Oda grunting softly and the swish of fabric. "Tell me where you are, I'll come pick you up."</p>
<p>Her breath catches, and she's already shaking her head, feeling wretched. She cant ask him to do that, not when they're only - they're only -</p>
<p>"Astraea." Oda's voice has a hard edge to it, and she thinks she might hear the jingle of keys. She hesitates, even so, and it's as though he can hear her apprehension she has about crossing this unspeakable line between professional and personal. His voice is soft when he says, "Tell me, please. It isn't a bother, I need to know you're safe."</p>
<p>"I'm at the corner of Willow and Crest, downtown." She closes her eyes and swallows around the lump in her throat, feeling a surge of something warm in her chest.</p>
<p>"I'll be there in a few minutes. Stay on the line, keep talking to me."</p>
<p>Her breathing comes easier, and she smiles softly. The warmth in her chest unfurls and she thinks, distantly, that she might be in trouble.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Her work phone is charging on the kitchen counter as she pours herself a glass of wine, in nothing but sweats and a loose shirt, hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. Astraea considers laying down for a nap before thinking about dinner when the phone chimes that unique melody, signalling someone wants to chat on the holo. Her brows furrow as she pads over to the phone, nearly choking on her wine when she sees the caller ID.</p>
<p>Nerves twist her stomach as she places the glass down gently, running a hand down her shirt. Her throat tightens, just a little, before she swipes to accept the call. The phone scans her immediately, and she puts on a smirk as Oda appears on her optics. He's sitting on what looks to be a couch, his usual suit slightly wrinkled. No jacket, and most of the buttons on his shirt undone; the sight makes her mouth go dry, and she delicately clears her throat.</p>
<p>"I didn't really expect you to call on the holo -"</p>
<p>"I needed to see you," he interrupts her, running a hand back through his hair. Oda sits forward, elbows braced on his knees, and when he looks up she swears he can see right through the camera and into her heart. His words catch up to her and she feels her smirk slip into a warm smile, her stomach doing a flip.</p>
<p>Astraea has no idea what to say; everything that comes to mind is either too dismissive or would make her sound like a lovesick girl. So instead she relaxes against the counter, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>"I missed you today, too," she whispers, glancing up to see Oda with an unreadable expression. After a moment he leans back in his seat, breathing out deeply as that small half-smile curves his mouth.</p>
<p>They stay on call for hours, right up until the moment she starts nodding off in bed. Oda disconnects the call with a whispered goodnight, trying to ignore the tightening of his chest.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Astraea sits at a table on the first-floor balcony of a popular restaurant in the heart of Corpo Plaza, swirling a tumbler of whiskey and watching the cars that pass. It's a hot day, the humidity sticking stray hairs to her neck beneath her wide-brimmed hat, and wonders if she should have just gone straight to the club after her morning spent in a client's hotel room instead of indulging. The smell of synthetic meat on a grill had been a sirens call, the promise of a cold drink too enticing, however.</p>
<p>Her meal arrives and she thanks the server with a smile. Just as she picks up her fork, her phone vibrates on the table, signalling a text. Astraea sighs softly as she leans down to check it, a sudden smile lighting up her face.</p>
<p>Oda [12:37PM]<br/><em>(A photo of three men, all dressed in t-shirts and track pants. Two of them are flat on their backs on the floor, the third one sitting nearby and holding an ice pack to his face.)</em><br/>Morning training is hopeless w/ these three</p>
<p>She bites back a laugh, shaking her head.</p>
<p>Astraea [12:37PM]<br/>maybe go a bit easier on them?;)</p>
<p>Oda [12:38PM]<br/>No</p>
<p>Oda [12:40PM]<br/>What are you up to?</p>
<p>Astraea [12:41PM]<br/><em>(A photo of a plate of food; steak, potatoes, and a side of salad. A short glass of golden whiskey with ice next to the plate. In the background is the bright neon sign of a clothing store across the street.)</em><br/>lunch! im in your neck of the woods, decided to treat myself :)</p>
<p>When he doesn't respond she assumes he's busy, and delves back into her meal. When her phone lights up a short while later, however, her back goes straight as a board.</p>
<p>Oda [12:53PM]<br/><em>(A photo of a woman from the side, wearing a black sleeveless dress and wide-brimmed red hat. She leans over a table on a patio, sun glinting off her bracelets.)</em><br/>There's wonderful views here in Corpo Plaza, I don't blame you for indulging</p>
<p>Astraea whirls around, face bright red even as her stomach does a small flip. She sees Oda leaning against the wall of the restaurant, phone pressed to his mouth. His eyes are bright and as she watches, he pointedly winks.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next photo she receives is a stunning one, taken near the top of Arasaka Tower. The setting sun reflects off the sharp angles and innumerable windows of the skyscrapers, creating fractures of light that almost steal her breath. She never thought this city could be quite so beautiful.</p>
<p>Astraea sends one back, the picture of the view from her apartment's balcony lackluster in comparison. But she thinks the planters dotted around the railing are charming, and the glint of sunlight off the ocean in the distance is lovely. Oda responds almost immediately, asking about the plants she grows. It's a private hobby, a frivolous thing she never speaks of. But he shows interest, even excitement as she details the time and care that goes into growing flowers and herbs in the middle of an ecological wasteland.</p>
<p>She catches herself before she can get too carried away, shooting him a quick apology text. <em>You probably don't want to hear me go on about plants of all things.</em></p>
<p><em>Nonsense,</em> he replies,<em> probably the worst city in America and yet you manage to make it bloom.</em></p>
<p>She presses the phone to her mouth, grinning away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>There are more photos exchanged, more memories made. Sometimes, Oda has to simply sit there and marvel at how he's let himself get so close to a hired prostitute.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Oda watches Astraea flit around her walk-in closet through the holo, indulgent smile on his face. It's a small glimpse of her private apartment, one he'd yet to see in person. He knows why they haven't crossed that particular line, understands the danger it could pose. If anyone got wind of the woman he - <em>cares for</em> and where she lives, well. He wouldn't put it past the enemies of Arasaka choosing the cowards route. Better to let them all think he simply visits the expensive club downtown to fuck a beautiful woman, and leave it at that.</p>
<p>No one knows just how deeply she's wormed her way into him, not even Takemura. It's more private and personal than he's comfortable sharing, plus the thought that once he puts words to what they have...the admittance that he cares for her, much more than he should. She's someone he hires for companionship and sex, but they also share so much more than that. He isn't blind enough to think she only treats him the way she does for more eddies, but the fact is he does pay for her affection, even if she provides so much more in the days between their appointments.</p>
<p>He wants, desperately, to ask to stop paying for her time; instead see her every chance he can as simply two people who enjoy each other's company. To go to her as a partner, and not a customer. To be loved by her -</p>
<p>"You still with me?" Astraea interrupts his thoughts, hand on a cocked hip as she smirks wryly over the holo. She's wearing a simple black lingerie set, bra tight enough it pushes her breasts nearly to her chin, garter belt shot through with silver thread that accentuates her waist. He's nearly breathless at the sight, but manages to hold it together. He shakes his head, leaning forward on his couch.</p>
<p>"Apologies, Asa-chan. I was lost in thought."</p>
<p>"Naughty thoughts?" She asks with a quirk of her brow, making him bark a laugh.</p>
<p>"If only. Which event was tonight again?" He changes the subject, still too anxious about broaching the matter of asking her to be - his output? His girlfriend? His chest tightens at the thought.</p>
<p>"Some bigwig's birthday party, think he was Kang Tao?" She waves a hand, shaking her head. "Doesn't matter. Getting paid top dollar to flirt and giggle and flaunt my tits. Best part is I'm not even expected to end the night with some sweaty suit between my legs." Her smile is genuine as she starts pulling several dresses from the closet.</p>
<p>He straightens at that, cocking a pale brow. "Oh? They hired a club like yours as entertainment only?"</p>
<p>She goes still, holding a pleated skirt in her hands. "Oh no, they're fully expecting to get some dicks wet. I just made it clear with my manager that I'm not interested in the sex, even if I am, quote from her, '<em>throwing away easy eddies</em>'," she snorts a laugh, shoving the skirt back into the closet.</p>
<p>His chest fills with warmth, a part of him remembering the offhand mention some days ago of her taking less and less clients. And now this -</p>
<p>He dares not hope. It blooms anyway.</p>
<p>"Can I ask why you decided that?" Oda says when he finds his voice.</p>
<p>Astraea shakes her head, mumbling so low under her breath that he just barely catches it. "I think you know."</p>
<p>Before he can say anything she's strutting back into her bedroom, two clothes hangers in her hands, and he recognizes both of the outfits hanging from them. One is a pale blue sleeveless dress that falls to her ankles, a slit going straight up to the thigh. The other is a silver sequin outfit, the top off-the-shoulder and neckline a deep V that goes to the navel, the matching skirt short enough half her ass would be on display. He knows the latter would be more appropriate for the evening, but a possessive part of him smirks at the former. It's the precise shade of his eyes, after all.</p>
<p>"The dress," he says instantly, nodding. Astraea only smirks, seeing straight through him as she always does. She puts the silver outfit back in the closet, slipping the blue dress on over her head and doing a quick spin, the skirt flowing around her like a river.</p>
<p>She looks beautiful, and regal, and a half dozen other words he isn't eloquent enough to express. He hopes the look in his eye is enough to convey it. And when her expression softens, just a little, he thinks it might be.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Oda leaves Night City for a month, accompanying Hanako to Tokyo; and Astraea admits to herself in the small hours of the night that she misses him, quite terribly. Dangerous territory, to let oneself form an attachment to a client. But she likes him; with his dry humor and quick wit, the way he listens to her and makes her feel safe. The good morning texts, the reminders to drink water and take care of herself. They're friends, in a strange sort of way, but that fits perfectly, doesn't it? There isn't a thing about the situation that isn't strange, after all; she's a high-class escort who was hired by an Arasaka cyberninja. Their worlds are miles apart and it's nothing but a blip in the matrix that allowed them to cross paths and build and revel in whatever <em>this</em> is and she's thankful, truly, to have found a strange sort of friend in a man she'd never have suspected of holding such depth.</p>
<p>He knows so much about her already, more than any of her clients, more than her friends. Not just her body but the music she listens to when she gets ready in the morning, her favourite places to get takeout. The way she hides her expressions from everyone, even him; she is playing a part at every moment of every day and must wear a mask to keep up the illusion. Even if she lets it slip, just a little, with him.</p>
<p>But there cant be more. And they both know it, and find contentment in mingled breaths and joined bodies, in the texts and the laughter; in the tiny little ways they share everything and yet nothing in their small slice of home within the confines of their hearts.</p>
<p>She's a high-class escort and he's a cyberninja of Arasaka. But at the end of the day they're just two lonely souls seeking reprieve, and acceptance, and perhaps just a little bit of love.</p>
<hr/>
<p>(He misses her, too.)</p>
<hr/>
<p>He sends her photo after photo of Tokyo. The bustling streets and night markets, the drift of cherry blossoms across neon signs. It's almost familiar by this point, and she can't help but smile at her phone each time it chimes. She saves every picture, swiping through them lazily each night he's gone, and imagines she's there with him.</p>
<p>Oda sends her a selfie, that little half smile on his face. He's standing outside a shop surrounded by hanging plants of eucalyptus and trailing jade, the pointed leaves of a conifer peeking at his elbow. He's casually dressed, and pointing towards the camera he holds a cutting of what looks to be a horsetail. Firm stalks that resemble tiny shafts of bamboo, cloistered together. She's in the middle of typing her response -<em>beautiful. the plants pretty nice too;)</em>- when he beats her to it, the simple words making her breath catch.</p>
<p>
  <em>The owner told me that with enough care you can grow these in Night City.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now you'll have a piece of my home in yours.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Oh</em>, she thinks as the presses the phone to her chest, warm smile turning somehow into tears; <em>oh but I already do</em>. He knows her so very well and she marvels at that silently as she mops her ridiculous tears, laughing breathlessly to herself.</p>
<p>A home is found within people, she thinks she heard once; and even if he doesn't yet know it she mentally shouts at the top of her lungs <em>your home is right here, in these four walls, between my legs, and within my heart. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>And I think mine is with you.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>It's early on a Sunday morning, and Astraea takes her time luxuriating in a hot bath, scrolling through her phone. Her schedule is blessedly empty, finding less and less reasons to spend her days in the club. Eddies aren't an issue, not after so many years spent entertaining and fucking her way to the top. A part of her longs to get out of the business, and she isn't quite blind enough to ignore the one aspect of her life that's so drastically changed to make her consider it.</p>
<p>But he hasn't breached the subject. Hasn't actually said the words, told her he wants to spend time with her outside of what he pays for. He's shown it, over and over through the phone calls and picking her up and a dozen other little ways. But until they're on the same page she doesn't think she'll change a thing.</p>
<p>She's always been a bit of a coward like that.</p>
<p>Falling this deep into melancholy so early in the morning is illegal, probably. With a sigh she opens the camera on her phone, a smirk curving her lips. Tilting her hips and bending a knee, she snaps a quite photo of her bare legs peeking out of the water, a small tease and nothing more. Before she can think too hard about it she sends the photo to Oda, knowing it's the middle of the night in Tokyo. He'll have something pleasant to wake up to.</p>
<p>Astraea puts her phone down on the side of the tub and relaxes with a sigh, running a hand down the side of her face as her eyes fall shut. She almost dozes off, nearly there when her phone starts ringing. She startles, splashing water as she hurriedly sits up and reaches for the phone. Oda's name lights up the screen, and she feels a smile unfurl.</p>
<p>"Isn't it almost 2am for you right now?" She says by way of greeting. "Some people sleep at night, you know." Her teeth dig into her bottom lip, silent laughter shaking her shoulders.</p>
<p>Oda simply groans, the sound low enough it makes her toes curl. "I would be, had it not been for a certain joytoy intent on making it impossible for me to sleep."</p>
<p>"Ooh, sounds like a naughty little thing, this joytoy."</p>
<p>"Mm, you have no idea," he says, and she can practically hear his smile. "What's worse is the fact she's not even here, so I can't even punish her."</p>
<p>Her breath catches in her throat, and she sits a little straighter as her core suddenly clenches. When she speaks, her voice is breathless. "And if she were - what would you do?"</p>
<p>"Kiss her," Oda answers immediately, his tone soft.</p>
<p>They're both silent for a beat, Astraea opening her mouth to respond but finding no adequate words.</p>
<p>"And then I'd probably stick my tie in her mouth, bend her over the nearest surface. Show her what happens to bad girls who tease me."</p>
<p>Astraea laughs, shaking her head. "That doesn't sound like a punishment."</p>
<p>Oda laughs with her. "Maybe not. But perhaps it will be enough to remind her who she's dealing with."</p>
<p>"A big, bad man?"</p>
<p>"The worst," he says, chuckling deep in his throat. A sigh, and then his voice is slightly muffled. "I miss you."</p>
<p>Astraea bites her lip, a sharp pain blooming in her chest even as a wash of relief rushes through her. At least they're both in the same boat. "I miss you, too."</p>
<p>They're both quiet again, Astraea running her hand gently through the water, gaze focused on the ripples. She wants - she wants to be forthcoming, wants to lay everything out in the open but she is such a goddamned coward -</p>
<p>"Are you still in the bath?" Oda's voice breaks her from her thoughts, his voice suddenly low. In response she bends her knee, holding the phone out so the splash of water can be clearly heard.</p>
<p>"Maybe," is all she says when she puts the phone back to her ear, shrugging her shoulders.</p>
<p>He groans, and she finds her eyes fluttering shut at the sound, imagining him laying back in bed, arm thrown over his eyes.</p>
<p>"I can almost see it. Your hair down, sitting there naked. Skin pink from the heat."</p>
<p>"Yes," she finds herself breathing into the phone, nodding her head. "And my hands are -"</p>
<p>"Running down your chest. Pinching your nipples," he interrupts her, and it's more of a command than anything else. Her free hand instantly moves to her breast, pad of her thumb circling over a nipple. It makes her shiver before she rolls it between thumb and forefinger, back arching at the sensation.</p>
<p>"I'm imagining it's you," she says when she finds her voice, fingers tightening on the sensitive bud.</p>
<p>Oda moans, and she thinks she hears a shuffle on his end.</p>
<p>"Wait -" Astraea says, sitting up. She fiddles with the phone for a moment, laying it flat on the side of the tub before she presses a button, bottom lip caught between her teeth as the holo activates. Oda's breath catches for a moment, just before he connects and she can see him, clear as day, on her optics.</p>
<p>He's sitting against the headboard of his bed, naked save for a pair of dark boxer-briefs. A small lamp on the bedside table throws light across his face, the shadows catching on every dip and line of his muscled torso. As she watches he lets slip that half-smile she adores, his hand moving down to the bulge in his pants.</p>
<p>Astraea let's her hands glide over the slick surface of her skin, nails grazing slowly across her rosy nipples, a small moan stuttering forth. Oda bites his lip, entranced by the sight as he runs a hand back through his hair.</p>
<p>"If I was there," he says, voice pitched low, "I'd be using my mouth, not my fingers."</p>
<p>She understands the unstated command, immediately bringing a hand up to slide two fingers in her mouth, lips open to show her tongue slipping expertly between and around the two digits. Oda moans, palming harder at his cock as she teases her soaked fingers over her nipple. The added sensation of wet skin rubbing and pinching the sensitive nub makes her tilt her head back against the tiled wall, eyes falling shut as she imagines it's his touch she feels.</p>
<p>"Eyes open," he practically growls, making her tense. Her lashes flutter and she sees him on her optics, boxers shoved down his strong thighs and a hand wrapped around his cock. He strokes himself lazily, lips parted as he watches her. Her throat works as she swallow thickly, plucking at her nipple hard enough that she sighs his name.</p>
<p>"Touch yourself, between your legs." She's nodding even before he's done speaking, tongue dipping out to wet her lips. Astraea bends a knee and sits her foot on the lip of the tub, legs spread open. There isn't much of a view, with the water betraying nothing but a thatch of dark hair, but she spreads herself open with nimble fingers regardless, other hand still on her breast.</p>
<p>When she presses the pad of a finger down on her swollen clit her back arches, and she almost misses Oda's voice, thick with desire.</p>
<p>"Just like that. Go slowly for me." Astraea can only nod once again, fingers circling her clit softly as her cunt clenches.</p>
<p>She focuses her gaze on his face, her chest heaving already as she watches him begin to fall apart. Every time is the same, and she doesn't think she'll ever get tired of the view; he tries to keep that straight face, to keep his composure. But he fails, sometimes just before he comes, and others are like this one, where it happens near instantly; wound too tight, too desperate for her. He blushes from his face to his chest, his expression open and yearning.</p>
<p>The fist around his cock starts moving faster, his face already red. Her fingers mirror his speed, already feeling the warmth build in her core.</p>
<p>"God, you make me feel so good," she whispers after a moment, continuing their game. Oda chuckles, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"Even in my mind I can't truly feel that it's your hand and not my own. My palm is too rough."</p>
<p>She hums under her breath. "You could pretend it's my tongue instead."</p>
<p>He groans, throwing his head back hard enough he knocks it into the headboard, breath coming faster.</p>
<p>"Wish I was inside that tight cunt," he says between pants, hips thrusting up to meet his heavy strokes.</p>
<p>"Then hurry up and finish your business in Japan," she replies, smirking. "And come fuck me."</p>
<p>He growls, deep in his chest. "Soon, Asa-chan. The moment I'm able, I will come and <em>ruin</em> you."</p>
<p>"You already have," she laughs, breathless, even as her thighs tense and her stomach twists into a bow. Nearly at the peak, her back arches. "I'll never be able to fuck another person, not after you -"</p>
<p>"Then don't." His words are soft enough she thinks she must have misheard, the hand at her cunt stuttering for just a moment. But she's strung too tight, and the warmth she feels beneath her breast is enough to have her -</p>
<p>"Oda," she breathes out, jaw clenching as her fingers nearly blur over her clit.</p>
<p>"<em>Yes</em>," he groans, sweat-slicked hair sticking to his forehead, "come for me, <em>now</em>."</p>
<p>She does as she's told, thighs coming together around her hand as she falls over the edge, gaze still focused on Oda. His back is arched, teeth bared as he hisses her name. He gasps, and then he's coming with her, ropes of come slipping over his fingers and onto his taut stomach.</p>
<p>They breathe together in the afterglow, and when she has enough presence of mind Astraea lets out a slow grin, bottom lip caught between her teeth.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It's only when Takemura catches him smiling at his phone that he confesses to his mentor about the mysterious woman he visits. Oda tells him, as succinctly as he can, about the months he's known her, the calls and the texts and the things they've shared, leaving out the more intimate details.</p>
<p>And Takemura tells him, in so many words, that he's a bit of an idiot.</p>
<p>It raises his hackles at first, assuming he's calling him a fool for daring to fall for a prostitute. But Takemura simply says to start small, ask her to dinner. If she says no, then he has his answer. But if she says <em>yes</em> ...</p>
<p>The moment, the <em>moment</em> he's back in America, he'll throw caution to the wind.</p>
<hr/>
<p>(His tongue grows heavy when he sees her again, and simply asks if he could treat her to a night out. The smile she gives him is enough to make his chest ache.<br/>He still pays for her time, the Friday after that. In all things save this he is brave, and forces himself to be content with what he has.)</p>
<hr/>
<p>It's habit, now, for Astraea to call him on Tuesday nights. What's equivalent to a Sunday for her, she puts the phone on speaker as she makes herself dinner, glass of wine in her hand. They talk about what she got up to on her days off and the latest gossip from Arasaka HQ.</p>
<p>"This might be my last week at the club." She says it casually, with a shrug of her shoulders. As though she hasn't agonized over the decision these past months. As though her final answer about this to her manager doesn't depend on how this conversation will go.</p>
<p>Oda goes silent on the other end, and her heart begins to pound. She refills her glass in the sudden quiet, throat feeling tight.</p>
<p>"I see," he finally says, voice unreadable. "Is there another club hiring you, or?"</p>
<p>She shakes her head despite knowing he can't see it. She considers her words carefully, pulse loud in her ears. "No. I'm just - a bit tired, I suppose. Think it's time to take a break."</p>
<p>"I see," Oda says again, making her roll her eyes.</p>
<p>"There are more important things I need to consider," she says before she can think too hard about it, laying her heart bare. She hears him inhale sharply, and <em>God</em> but her face burns; she takes a deep swallow of her wine to keep from saying anything more.</p>
<p>"Asa-chan," Oda whispers, the name weakening her knees, "may I - if you're alright with it - would I be able to ask you -" He laughs, breathless and without humor. "I'm not very good at this."</p>
<p>Warmth blossoms in her chest, smile beginning to unfurl as her heart pounds. "You're doing fine," she replies with a small chuckle.</p>
<p>"Can I take you out for dinner again?" No expectations, no strings. Just the two of them.</p>
<p>"Yes," Astraea breathes, still laughing. "Of course. I'd love to."</p>
<p>"Good," is all Oda responds with, chuckling with her. What a pair they make; laughing together over plans for a date when they'd been intimate for nearly a year. She doesn't know, really, what love feels like, but perhaps it's a little something like this.</p>
<hr/>
<p>(He calls her personal phone from that moment forward; never again do they speak through her work phone.)</p>
<hr/>
<p>Astraea's sitting on her balcony, curled up on a low chair when her phone buzzes on the glass table, lighting up with Oda's number. She picks it up with a smile, brushing a strand of hair from her face.</p>
<p>"Good morning," she says by way of greeting.</p>
<p>"Good morning," Oda says, his tone warm. "How are you doing?"</p>
<p>She sighs, tilting her head back. "I'm alright. Trying to clean up my schedule before the week starts."</p>
<p>He hums under his breath. "How much longer?"</p>
<p>"Three weeks, maybe a month. Manager's been begging me to reconsider, then asked I at least stay until she can find a replacement. Apparently a 'toy like me is rather hard to find." She rolls her eyes, picking up her coffee with her free hand.</p>
<p>"Mm, I won't disagree," Oda replies, and she can practically see his smirk, making her scoff.</p>
<p>"Please. I've a pretty face and talented hands; corpo rats eat that shit up."</p>
<p>"As long as I continue to be the one who feasts, I once again won't disagree."</p>
<p>How he manages to disarm her with so few words is still a mystery. Astraea flushes, just a little, sipping her coffee noisily to avoid responding.</p>
<p>"Oh, that reminds me," she says once she's swallowed, "I'll be in your den of wolves again next week."</p>
<p>"Something you're looking forward to with baited breath, I assume," he deadpans, making her snort.</p>
<p>"Of course. One of my old regulars, trying to impress me, I think. Booked a room at Konpeki Plaza of all places."</p>
<p>"Really? Seems a bit extravagant."</p>
<p>"I'm going to ignore the underlying implication there," she says in a flat tone, cocking a brow. Oda chuckles, breathing out an apology. They're both quiet for a moment, Astraea sipping her coffee, mind wandering as she glances at the horsetail growing in the corner.</p>
<p>"Be careful, at Konpeki Plaza," Oda says suddenly, voice low and serious, bellying no argument. It makes her brows furrow, a sudden chill running down her spine.</p>
<p>"I always am. Oda, what it is?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure. A feeling. Things are shifting at Arasaka, and I don't think for the better. Just -" He suddenly swears under his breath. "I have to go. Be safe, Asa-chan."</p>
<p>"I will. You too, love." She only realizes what she's said the moment after the word passes her lips, her eyes going wide as she hurriedly ends the call.</p>
<p>Well.</p>
<p>She'll deal with that later.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bonus:<br/>Konpeki Plaza</p>
<p>Astraea sits in the lounge, slowly nursing a glass of whiskey. Her nails tap against the bar, impatiently waiting for her client to meet her. He'd requested a bit of roleplay, asking she wait for him to arrive and pretend they don't know each other. Harmless, really, compared to the other desires she'd fulfilled during her years as a 'toy; but boring as hell, if she's being honest.</p>
<p>"This seat taken?" A smooth voice asks from behind her, making Astraea's brows pinch together. She's in no mood to deal with any flirtation or proposition, so she puts on a cool smile, half-turning in her seat to see -</p>
<p>"V? What the <em>hell</em> are you doing here?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>viktorsvector.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>